habbo_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise's Got Talent UK
Rise's Got Talent UK, often abbreviated to RGTUK, also known as HGT as of series 2, is a talent show hosted on Rise Hotel with the prize of 1 million credits to find the best talent on the hotel. It was created in April 2016 by Dan Rey and the first season was hosted in 2016. The first season lasted from 9th April to 1st May 2016, judged by model Kendra Stodden, radio DJ Apple and socialite & X-Factor mogul Matt Rogan. On the 30th April 2016, a second season was announced by Rey where he confirmed he and Rogan were returning for a second series. Woods confirmed that she would return as a permanent judge after being a guest judge for Stodden in Series 1. Drag queen and custom Acidica was also revealed to be the 4th judge. Micki returned to host. The series began in early December 2016, but was cut short due to the Christmas break and didn't return. However, Rey announced the show had been commissioned to air for another series. In January 2018, Rey confirmed that after a years' break, the show would be returning for its 3rd series later in the year. It's been confirmed that Matt Rogan will be returning as a judge, and former host Micki will also be on the panel. The host is yet to be confirmed. Series 1 (9th April- 1st May 2016) In December 2015, producers began to decide on creating a talent show based around the Got Talent format on Habboon Hotel, which would premier in February 2016. However, this idea was scrapped after the move from Habbo to Rise where the series was postponed and followed the trend. In March 2016, the first series of RGTUK was announced with Dan Rey '''headlining the judging panel. It was later announced that X-Factor mogul and socialite '''Matt Rogan would be joining the panel along with radio DJ Liam Brewer aka Apple. In the later weeks, model Kendra Stodden and performers donatella '''and '''Dior La Beija were confirmed to be joining the series as judge and host, respectively. The series planned to have donatella join the panel for the Live Shows in a 5-judge format. It was also revealed by Dan Rey that if an act received a "buzz-out" in the Semi Final, they would automatically be eliminated from the competition and would not qualify for the public vote. This caused a small controversy as to whether the show was fair enough, but the decision was backed by Rogan who stated that it's perfectly fair, and that some acts turn out to be one trick ponies. The Golden Buzzer concept was also introduced, where a judge could hit it twice to send an act through to the Live Semi-Finals. After the first auditions aired in April, La Beija and donatella were axed from the show due to their unpopularity and the ideal of a four-judge panel being set for the full course. Pop artist Micki was announced to replace La Beija in her hosting role. After a series of mishaps that occured during the Semi Finals on the 30th April, it was announced that Apple would not be returning to judge the second series, and it was also confirmed that Stodden had been axed from the show. Key The Semi Final - 30th April Guest performers - Micki, DMTA The acts noire, juiceman30 and Ruby advanced immediately to the final. ClaireWoods '''was later revealed to be a wildcard. The Final - 1st May 2016 The final aired on Sunday 1st May 2016, starting at 7:30pm. The acts performed in the following order: ClaireWoods, juiceman30, Ruby and noire. Due to the conflicts which occurred in the Semi Final, Apple did not return to judge the final. However, as part of the shake up which Rey introduced, Apple was not replaced, and the final was judged by Rey, Stodden and Rogan respectively. Guest Performers: '''Micki, Shaylee '''and TaylorRappatoni''' The winner, announced on Sunday 1st May, was revealed to be Ruby, after gaining over 42% of the votes, then followed by juiceman30, ClaireWoods and Noire. Series 2 (December 2016) A second series was confirmed by Rey on the 1st of May, just after the conclusion of the finals. Both Rey and Rogan said they'll return as judges. Both Stodden and Apple left the panel, leaving Rey and Rogan as the only original judges. Micki also stated that she'd return to host the second series, despite rumours of her planning to quit the show. Originally, the second series was planned to be judged by Vivas Bowden, Dan Rey, Tasmin Dixon and Jess Woods. Rogan was unable to attend. However, the series was postponed after the first show due to Dixon's unprofessional behaviour, which prompted many of the auditionees to leave the room, and after 10 minutes, Rey cancelled the show and axed Dixon from the show. Bowden also left the show due to other commitments. The second, successful process of auditions began on Saturday 4th December, with over 50 people auditioning for the first set. Jess, Dan and Matt were the judges for the first set of auditions, as well as Micki being host. Acidica was unable to attend the show. Rogan stated that the benchmark of talent has been highered, as well as the expectations. As the series began so close to Christmas, Rey announced there would be a break in between the auditions and the live shows. The last auditions commenced in mid December, before the show temporarily ended for the Christmas break. It is expected to carry on with its live shows in mid January, before Rogan starts his 8th Series of X Factor, where Rey, Woods and himself are judges. At the start of 2017, Rey announced that the current series of RGT has been cancelled, due to other commitments, both personal and involving Rise. The show will be brought back later in the year for its 3rd series, with Matt Rogan as executive producer. This is due to the many similarities between X Factor and RGT, both in panel and format. Series 3 After being off air for over a year, Rey confirmed that the show will be returning and the auditions will start in June 2018. It's been confirmed that Rey will take his place back on the judging panel. He will once again be joined by Matt Rogan, marking their 3rd series on the show as judges. For the first time in the show's history, the show will not be hosted by pop custom Micki, as she is joining the judging panel. The fourth judge and the host(s) are yet to be confirmed.